


Amor

by Averdia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averdia/pseuds/Averdia
Summary: Canonverse. Drabble. Hange atraviesa por una etapa de cambios, lo que le sucede no es algo que esperaba y sin embargo lo enfrenta con la más entera voluntad que jamás ha mostrado.





	Amor

Shingeki No Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

.  
—Mira cómo se levanta de nuevo esta ciudad, estoy segura que en cuanto esté terminado, te gustará, ya lo verás, bueno, no es que no puedas verlo ahora...

Hange camina por las calles en ruinas del que alguna vez fue el distrito Shiganshina, avanza y conversa con alguien que solo ella puede ver.

Es su rutina. Recorre el distrito tratando de asimilar el tamaño de la tragedia. Al final, no pudieron evitar el retumbar, tampoco evitaron que el mundo se dirigiera hacia ellos para destruir Paradis.

Tantos perecieron, tantas vidas perdidas, tantos amigos muertos. Y lo peor era tener que recordar esos acontecimientos. En su momento escupió al cielo por poder recordar, pero al saber la razón del por qué aún recordaba, su corazón se regocijó.

Se sienta en una pequeña banca para descansar, disfrutando de la suave brisa de la mañana, a la vez que venían a su mente los recuerdos de meses atrás.

Historia había sobrevivido al cataclismo. La diplomacia ganó por sobre la violencia haciendo que los erdianos ya no fueran perseguidos nunca más, a cambio de borrar sus memorias. Todos olvidaron, a excepción de Historia, por supuesto, Mikasa al ser una Ackerman y Hange.

Se sorprendieron al ver que el efecto Fritz no la había afectado y Hange lloró amargamente, quería olvidar todo el sufrimiento, todas las muertes, la muerte de él. Se quebró la cabeza pensando en cuál sería la razón de por qué ella no olvidó, ¿para qué quería vivir? El recordarlo no hacía nada más que demostrarle que nunca podría tenerlo a su lado.

Pero también, agradecía porque podía verlo. En cuanto cerraba sus ojos, su imagen aparecía nítida en sus memorias. Historia la invitó a quedarse con ella en uno de los orfanatos, pero rechazó el ofrecimiento. Quería estar sola, no ver a nadie, no saber nada.

Conforme los meses pasaron, su semblante decayó. Su figura adelgazó en extremo. Había días en que no quería comer, no se aseaba y pasaba los días durmiendo. Sufría desmayos y en ocasiones su estómago devolvía el escaso alimento que consumía. Notó la ausencia de su período menstrual, pero no era como si le importara.

Quería morir, pero algo en el fondo de ella no se lo permitía, ¿sería el recuerdo de él que le instaba a sobrevivir?

Solo pensar en él, volvía de a ratos su antiguo yo. Decidió espabilarse y comenzó a notar más cambios en su cuerpo, y no, no iba a permitir derrumbarse y más por el sacrificio que habían hecho por ella.

Comenzó a realizar actividades para distraerse, Historia le facilitó un pequeño predio para que se instalara y ahí comenzó a construir una pequeña casa con ayuda de algunos jóvenes del orfanato. También hizo crecer un pequeño huerto, cosechaba frutas, verduras, granos y algunas de esas cosas las vendía en la ciudad para ayudarse y no depender tanto de la ayuda de los demás.

Notó como ganaba peso, sin duda la distracción le estaba ayudando a no pensar en los horrores que había vivido. Las noches ahora eran más llevaderas, las pesadillas ya no eran tan recurrentes y podía dormir sin despertar gritando por las noches, no es como si no quisiera molestar a nadie, solo que no le gustaba despertar gritando su nombre y que este no estuviera a su lado.

Poco a poco salió del bache emocional donde se había estancado. La luz comenzó a brillar en su interior. Saldría adelante, de eso estaba segura, ella era Hange Zoë y nunca se rendía, alguna poderosa razón debía haber para que ella conservara sus memorias. Comenzó a reunir libros para leer en sus ratos de descanso.

En uno de esos ratos cayó en cuenta de lo que le sucedía y lloró con mucho sentimiento. No podía creer que el destino tuviera esa suerte para ella. Comenzó su cuenta atrás. Sola, sin compartir su suerte con nadie, de todas maneras, nadie sabía quién era ella y eso era lo mejor.

En un instante vuelve en sí y retoma su andar. Camina como si flotara en el aire, de una manera despreocupada. Ha dejado crecer su cabello, ahora lo tiene casi a la cintura, el parche que ocultaba su ojo desapareció, mostrando su herida de batalla, orgullosa. Se sentía tan feliz, ahora ya no había cabida para la tristeza, a pesar de estar sola, no se sentía así.

Saluda a las personas que encuentra en su camino. Su cuerpo volvió a ser lo que era, incluso más bello que antes, se preocupa por mantenerlo limpio y fresco, su cuerpo es su propio mundo, su mundo de amor. Sonríe cada vez que mira su reflejo en algún cristal. Sus ojos brillan y a pesar de que uno había perdido el brillo, lo ha recuperado. Sus manos son hermosas, toda ella está tan linda. El horror ha quedado atrás.

Hange retoma su plática—. Pronto habrá panaderías, más casitas y escuelas, te prometo que todo eso te gustará tanto como a mí. El cielo te va a gustar, los lagos de agua dulce, los árboles, el aire fresco —se detiene y suspira ruidosamente—. Cada vez me agoto más, discúlpame, ¿te parece bien si vamos a casa? Comeremos lo que tanto te gusta. No sabes cuánto anhelo porque estés aquí

Platica con él, con su pequeño bebé que pronto llegará a este mundo, el mundo que ella está construyendo para él. Le cuenta lo que sucede, las cosas que juntos harán, las cosas que pronto verá y sentirá, porque Levi antes de irse, antes de que se lo arrebataran para siempre, se encargó de dejarle el mejor regalo que Hange pudo desear...

Hange va a ser madre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Yo de nuevo. ¿Por qué en tiempos de estrés y mucho trabajo en la oficina se me ocurre algo para escribir? Y encima algo como esto, jaja. Tenía contemplado que fueran cerca de 2k palabras pero me dije, no, debe ser algo sencillo y concreto, y resultó esto. No quiero que muera alguno de ellos, y si mueren pues que Levi le deje un bebito a Hange y ya :P okno. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima. Salu2 :)


End file.
